It's Just Too Late, Mr Holmes
by insaneophelia
Summary: Everybody used to know that Dr. Molly Hooper had been in love head over heels with the only Consulting Detective for years. And yet people knew that Mr. Sherlock Holmes would never affect her feeling. But the situation was flipped! Molly changed. She was no longer a nerd who rooted Sherlock anymore. And when he realized, everything was just too late for them. AU


Disclaimer: None of them are mine.

* * *

It's Just Too Late, Mr. Holmes.

Everybody used to know that Dr. Molly Hooper had been in love head over heels with the only Consulting Detective for years. And yet people knew that Mr. Sherlock Holmes would never affect her feeling. But the situation was flipped! Molly changed. She was no longer a nerd who rooted Sherlock anymore. And when he realized, everything was just too late for them. AU

* * *

It had been three months after Mr. Consulting Detective revealed his fake death and defeated Moriarty. Everything went as it used to be. John stopped visiting his therapist since Sherlock was alive anyway, and Mrs. Hudson was happy and relieved yet had to be ready since she clearly would be annoyed once more for the lunacy of Sherlock. Even Lestrade would come to 221B and offered Sherlock some cases. Everything was about to normal. Except one thing: Molly Hopper

* * *

"Good morning Doctor Hooper." Said her co-workers unison, they laid a fresh corpse on the examiner table

Molly looked up from her paper and smiled to the youngster, they are Michello Brooke and David Masson, her interns for two months. Sometimes she pitied them, since in their twenties they should spent their time as medical student in the morgue. "A fresh corpse?" She got up to check the new corpse

"Yes, Angelica Staunton, 23 years old. Death cause of potassium on her drink, the police still on their investigation." David gave her the corpse chart.

Molly read the chart carefully while the boys opened the bag and took the corpse out.

Then someone on the door knocked and helped himself to come in "Good morning Doctor Hooper,"

Molly turned her head to the man and smiled "Good Morning, Lestrade. Good mood I suppose?"

Lestrade smiled back at her "Quite good. I brought you coffee actually. With milk, two sugars." He handed her the cup. It was strange. Molly and Lestrade barely knew each other, she knew that Sherlock work with him sometimes or it was Lestrade who actually wanted to work with Sherlock due lack of ability of his team at Scotland Yard.

"Oh, you know how i take my coffee." Molly took the coffee and put it on her desk, while the youngsters stared at them with a disgusted look. Molly who caught their eyes turned back the topic "So... Angelica Staunton 23, years old."

Lestrade who distracted of Molly looks was trying hard to focus "Yes... Ms. Staunton 23 years old, found death on 5 PM in Maze Grill back door. You'll be the one doing the autopsy right?"

"Yeah of course, I'll..." She shrugged

" Hey Lestrade, I've been doing some other case you've been giving me, and you should know that the mother of the victim now staying in my flat, blabbering how much she loves her dead son, and made me stop thinking. Stop thinking! For heaven's sake! And as I remember I never ever started taking such a horrible family case. You should be with my coffee right now and this one... should be better than that." Sherlock came through without any greetings, how typical, Molly rolled her eyes

"Morning Sherlock, I thought I would never see the day you are grumpy like an old man." Said Lestrade

"My coffee?" He saw Lestrade holding his coffee with a coffee holder, he should be bringing more than a cup. But Lestrade just shrugged " I'll buy you one after this."

Sherlock ignored Lestrade's treat and looked straight to the dead body "So what do we have here?"

" Angelica Staunton 23, years old. Dead by potassium. " Said Michello

Sherlock just realized that now Doctor Molly Hooper wasn't alone to run the Bart's morgue "Look who had assistants here... Molly, are you sure this guys are equally educated. Since they barely wear their scrubs well and one of them is clearly just had hang over. And I could tell you're shaking by touching a dead body since you always avoided to see the dead lady on the table," he started to deduct the intern with so annoying tone "So I'd ask you, Doctor Molly Hooper, are they qualified enough to be here?" He turned to face Molly

"How could we tell they are qualified enough of not, Mr. Holmes? By a certificate? funny since you're not certificated too, yet you're always do like one here." She rolled her eyes and stared at Sherlock.

This was new. From all the things that began to be normal again, this definitely an exception. The Molly Hooper he knew, would never mock him, or even had a gut to stare at him with that cold eyes. Never.

"As a matter of fact Doctor Hooper, it's you... who always allowed me to." He did his sheepish look, and it quite annoyed her

Molly knew that he'd say that "Yeah I am. Or I did. Silly me," She talked to herself "But don't you see, Lestrade, that I used to be like them too, and now I'm the head of the morgue. I believe that they'll learn something day by day, right?" She gestured at the youngster "Since I'm the one who decide who'll do the autopsy, Brooke and Masson will do this one. I wish you wouldn't mind, Lestrade?"

Even Lestrade couldn't believe his eyes and ears, since this Molly was quite surprise for him. He just nodded. Sherlock just stood there, staring at her, trying to deduct something about her new attitude.

" I believe that Miss Angelica Staunton will be delighted, two young men for her." She looked at the nervous interns " I'm looking forward for the report. And oh Lestrade, Holmes, help yourself to see the body before the autopsy begin, I'll be doing my paper now." She was about to leave them to her new office

She gathered her papers on the desk and looked up "And Greg, thank you for the coffee." She handed out the coffee and left the room.

It was Lestrade turn to be stared at by Sherlock

* * *

**_8 months ago..._**

_The night on Sherlock fake death, Molly was quite tired. She's been doing all the job, well Sherlock didn't help much since he had to deal with Moriarty and she had to do it secretly. It past after midnight, and Molly prepared to go home. She take off her hair __bun__ and let her hair down. She even massaged her head for a while, maybe she tied her hair too tight and got herself headache._

_Suddenly she heard the lab door creaked, someone came in_

"_You are going home." Stated the man who supposed to be dead by now_

_Molly wasn't sure if his words a statement or question, so she just gave him a simple nod. Then she curious about something "Hmm Sherlock, are you gonna stay at hotel? Or rent a room or something?" _

"_Come on Molly, get smarter!" He knew this would annoy her, but he just didn't care " I can't use credit card, it's on my name! I'm dead for heaven's sake." _

"_I know... well, John told me once, you barely sleep. I guess it doesn't really matter then." She shrugged_

"_I need some place to think. And I do sleep, just not as much as you, people." He smirked_

_Molly looked a bit confused "I see, hmmm maybe you could use the on call room. It's for the doctors here and there's one in the morgue section, is barely used. There's not many doctor who find sleeping in the on call room next to morgue with smell of dead body quite interesting." She smiled nervously._

_Sherlock would consider it not so bad, and the good thing was he could get full access to the lab for himself through the night "That would be lovely."_

"_The room is next to the chief Pathologist office, right there. I'm sure it's not locked. I'll be heading home. Tomorrow I'll be in 221B, checking John condition." She put her lab jacket off and t__ook__ her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Sherlock." She left him_

"_Molly." Sherlock called_

_Molly was like an automatic robot, when he called her, especially when he called her "Yes, Sherlock."_

"_Thank you, I know that I can count on you."_

" _Don't mention it, you count me and I'm just doing the same" She smiled and left him._

_Molly realized that she did something crazy. She can barely imagine what the chiefs would do if they knew what she had been doing with Sherlock right now. Manipulating death. __The __Death of a suspect from a criminal case. She believed, always will and always have that Sherlock wasn't a criminal, and if he act like one, it just his ploy to the true criminal._

_She sighed along the way to her flat. She took cab, since there was no more tube at this hour. She took off one block before her flat and looking for supper. She bought Chinese noodle and some dumplings and went straight home. _

_Her mind was too tired, yet it wasn't stop thinking. She knew that tomorrow, before work, she should go to 221B to see whether John okay or not. He was or supposed to have a little accident back there to make Sherlock death perfect. _

_She was out from the lift and looking for her keys in her bag, as she stepped closer and reached her door._

_Wait... it's opened already! She shrieked inside her heart. _

_She carefully stepped inside her flat. The light was on and it seems someone was there. She took the baseball bat that her father left her last year. She never thought it would be quite useful. _

_The telly was definitely on, since she heard some of it sounds. So she sneaked a little bit and made sure she didn't make any noise._

"_Molly! Why it takes you so long?" A sound behind her that made her jump to her knees. _

_She looked up "Sherlock!" She had a good shock "What the hell are you doing in my house?"_

"_Well, your fellow doctors are night. It was disgusting to sleep in the morgue, don't you think? And I believe one of their cleaning services saw me. Not quite save for dead people like me, I suppose. You don't mind, do you..." Again his flat tone made her confuse if it was a statement or question, and it was just hard to respond him_

"_I..."_

"_Hey, I think your cat is dying back there. I accidentally pour some Chlorine on his food." He said with a no guilty sound_

_Molly wasn't finish yet to absorb his crazy ideas or attitude by living here, and yet he already causing a trouble? Now she knew that John Watson ability to live with the mad consulting detective was admirable "What? You did what?" She ran to her kitchen to find Toby._

"_Sherlock... " He could hear her voice from the kitchen_

"_SHERLOCK!"_

* * *

**_TBC_**

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES**: I combined things on Grey's anatomy and in Sherlock. I dont know if they're any interns like in Grey's or On-Call room... but, I did it anyway... so...

And I also noticed that Molly would be hmmm, different in this fic. and my deduction ability sucks!

I know that my English isnt good, any my british is BAD. This fic is actually quite short. Depends on your** reviews and follows**, and I do looking for a beta. If you're available PM me, please :')

thank you


End file.
